The Beginning of An Era
by CobertLover696
Summary: Was previously "A perfect morning" but people wanted more, so it's now "The Beginning of An Era". This story takes us through Cora's labour with Mary and Mary's raising, possibly going further if people want it to. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Cora couldn't stop the smile from forming upon her lips as she lay quietly in bed beside her sleeping husband one morning and her hand was settled upon the recently detectable swell of her belly through her silk nightgown, her baby moving slowly beneath her palm as her gaze was fixed on the proof of the love that she and her husband possessed for one another and she released a gentle sigh of contentment as she ran the palm of her hand soothingly over the expanse of her stomach. It had been a little over five months since she and her husband had found out that they were going to be welcoming their first baby, just two weeks after Robert had finally realized how blind he'd been and had finally fallen deeply in love with the beautiful woman that he'd married. The two of them were ecstatic at the thought of beginning their family, both of them talking softly to their baby into the early hours of the morning as Robert would brush the occasional kiss against the smooth skin of his wife's belly. The only thing that Cora couldn't stand about her pregnancy were the stretch marks that had begun to form upon her skin. They were anything but beautiful, even though Robert never failed to tell her that he adored every single thing about her, the red lines making her hesitant to become intimate with him in case he suddenly realized how tarnished her once flawless skin really was. She shook her head, then, pushing the negative images away.

It was a few moments later when Robert pressed himself up against her back and allowed his chin to come to rest upon the creamy skin of her shoulder, his arm wrapping slowly around her expanding middle before he slipped his hand beneath her own and they laced their fingers upon her stomach. 'I can practically hear your brooding, my darling.' He murmured gently into her ear as he drew her into his warmth, Cora sighing deeply as she caressed his knuckles with the pad of her thumb and he pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head. 'I tell you day in and day out, the stretch marks upon your stomach and your thighs are so incredible beautiful to me, because they're a reminder that our little boy or girl is still healthy and growing properly. I know that I told you that I loved every part of you when we were alone out in the garden at the beginning of this summer, but you are so much more irresistible to me in this moment, when your stomach is becoming rounder with every passing month and I can feel our baby kicking and moving inside of you.' He pressed a warm kiss to the smooth skin at the side of her neck, his thumb brushing against the roundness of her belly as he could sense the breathtaking smile that'd formed on her lips. 'Come and lay against my chest.' He whispered to her a few moments later, Cora rolling her eyes lovingly before she carefully turned over and Robert brought her to snuggle against him. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She hummed in contentment as she draped her arm slowly over his hips and anchored herself to him, her eyes fluttering closed as he began to trail his fingers comfortingly through her warm brown hair. They lay in a comfortable silence for a time as they communicated through gentle caresses and the occasional chaste kiss, Cora beginning to feel her self-consciousness wash away with every soft stroke of her husband's fingers through her hair. It was only when her gaze fell upon the small clock on the wall that Cora's heart sank slightly, a gentle groan escaping her as she buried her head underneath his chin. 'Do you really have to meet with Mr. Jarvis this morning?' She sighed as Robert allowed his hand to slip down to the curve of her side, his thumb tracing the indent as he buried a tender kiss into her hair. 'We never seem to have the time to just lay together anymore, my head on your shoulder as you tell me all the things you love about me. Now I just sit with Mama, eating and reading the same novels.'

'Are you trying to guilt me into shirking my responsibilities, Lady Grantham?' He smirked as he hooked his finger beneath her chin and tilted her head back upon his chest, her soft giggle making him chuckle.

'Is it working?' She raised an eyebrow as she brought her hand to settle upon the side of his neck, her thumb brushing against the warm flesh that she found there before she brought his lips against her own in a slow and tender kiss. 'Or do you need a little more convincing?' He didn't answer her in words, choosing instead to capture her perfect mouth in a kiss that was deeper and longer than their previous one.

'Oh, I think I'll need a _lot_ more convincing, my dear Countess.' He murmured against her lips, his hand burying into her hair.

Cora was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey everyone, and thank you for reading chapter 1! I don't know whether to make this into a multi-chapter story and go through Cora's entire pregnancy and labour, also maybe taking it as far as writing about Mary as a young child? Let me know with a review! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that afternoon when Cora released a gentle sigh of contentment as she and Robert were sat together beneath the shade of the large oak tree in the gardens of Downton, her head laying in his lap as he trailed his fingers through her hair after he had removed the pins from it and she had shaken out the knots, his free hand caressing slow circles upon the swell of her belly through the deep red material of her dress. A gentle chuckle escaped him when he felt his unborn child kicking against his palm from deeply within his wife's incredible body, Cora's light blue eyes shining like diamonds as she smiled up at him. 'I love you.' She sighed as she reached one of her soft hands up to cup the roundness of his cheek, his eyes holding nothing but pure love and adoration for her as he leaned down to catch her warm lips in a delicious kiss. They parted with a soft smack a few seconds later before the small bowl of strawberries that sat on the blanket beside the two of them caught Robert's eye, a smile appearing upon his lips.

'How about some strawberries, my love?' He suggested as he brought the bowl slightly closer and Cora shrugged gently, a beautiful smile upon her lips as she ran her palm lovingly against the expanse of her belly in a slow caress. He removed one of the perfectly red berries from the bowl, then, holding the small stalk between his thumb and forefinger before offering it to the woman that had managed to steal his heart with her charm and compassion. Cora bit the strawberry just below the stalk, allowing her lips to teasingly brush against her husband's fingers as her eyes fluttered closed when the sweet juice that the berry held filled her mouth. She allowed her tongue to sweep slowly against the seam of her lower lip a few moments later, removing the juice that remained there as she gazed up at her husband, his usually light blue eyes becoming a darker shade as their gazes met. 'How did it take me so long to realize how beautiful you are?' He growled as he trailed his knuckles along her porcelain cheek. 'You're just perfect.'

She scoffed slightly as a gentle blush rose in her cheeks and she dropped her gaze to her stomach, her baby moving slowly within her body as she coaxed it with tender caresses of her palm. She allowed her eyes to fall closed a few moments later at the first slow brush of her husband's lips against the side of her face, a gentle sigh of satisfaction escaping her when he rested his hand beneath her head and slowly lifted it out of his lap in order to give himself more access to her skin. He covered the entire right side of her face with slow and soft kisses, including her jaw and the sensitive spot just beneath her ear which he knew never failed to make her shiver in delight. He also knew that all he needed to do to get his own way was brush his lips against that patch of skin. 'Darling,' She breathed as her head fell back and his lips came into contact with the creamy skin of her throat, his gentle hum vibrating against her and making her hum in sheer satisfaction. 'Your mother would be completely scandalized if she saw us like this.'

'Mmm, well she isn't here, is she?' He smirked against her as he began to kiss his way up her neck, her head now back in his lap as she rested her hand upon the back of his neck. 'It's just you,' He left a kiss to her jaw. 'And me,' He kissed her cheek. 'And our little miracle sat together beneath this 100 year old tree.' He captured her mouth in a lingering kiss as he cupped the roundness of her cheek in his palm, a gentle giggle escaping her as he stroked his thumb against her cheekbone and she sat up slightly to deepen their kiss. She smirked against his lips when he pulled her into his lap, her arms sliding around his neck as their lips caressed and he wrapped his arms protectively around her waist. They parted slowly after several long minutes, their foreheads pressing gently against one another's as they began to catch their breath. 'I've been such a fool since I married you.' He sighed as he ran his palm along the curve of her side through her dress, their eyes meeting as she panted. 'Not seeing how much I truly need you.'

'I don't want any more of this, Robert, you're always apologizing to me.' She sighed after brushing her lips softly against his own. 'I want us to forget about the first six months of our marriage; about all that tension that was between the two of us. We're going to be parents and I want the two of us to be able to enjoy my pregnancy; look towards the future instead of back to the past. Will you do that for me? Let yourself enjoy the last four months of being able to feel our baby move and kick; having me to yourself.' She nuzzled against his neck. 'Because I'm afraid you're going to be competing for my attention when our little miracle decides to make their appearance.' He smirked as he ran his parted lips along the slope of her neck, her gentle sigh hitting against the warm skin of his own as she lay her hand on his chest.

'You will be all mine as soon as we retire to bed for the night.' He growled when he gazed down at her. 'I will make certain of that, my gorgeous girl.'

'I look forward to it.' She purred, drawing her nails teasingly down the side of his neck.

* * *

Dinner had gone relatively well later that evening, despite some comments from Violet that Cora knew were aimed at her even though the older woman hadn't addressed her personally, Robert politely telling his mother to back off from her as he could tell that she was feeling rather humiliated and uncomfortable. Now, Cora was sat in the corner of the library with a small glass of port in her hand while she rubbed her swollen stomach with her free one and felt her baby respond to her tender caresses. She had realized, throughout dinner, that her little miracle seemed to have the hiccups, considering she had felt some slight jolting sensations from her baby every few minutes. She had discreetly taken her husband's hand from where it had rested in his lap, bringing it to rest upon her belly through the material of her dinner dress before he had released a loving chuckle and the two of them had laced their fingers together. Now, however, Robert and his sister's husband, Marmaduke, had disappeared into the smoking room for a game of billiard and she was left on her own as Rosamund and Violet spoke gently on the settee. She didn't mind, really, considering Violet hadn't made her feel uncomfortable yet, but she longed for Robert.

Standing from the settee with a gentle huff due to her growing stomach, Cora excused herself from the room by claiming that she was beginning to get a migraine, Violet raising her hand in order to permit her to leave the room before she made her way out into the Grand Hall. Even though she had lived at Downton for the last seven months or so, she still found herself rather overwhelmed by the interior of it. It was much larger than her home back in America, with a lot more corridors and staircases. She was ashamed to admit that she had gotten lost once or twice when she had first arrived. She knew that Downton, aside from her and their unborn child, was her husband's pride and joy, and so she had always tried to see Downton as her home. She had tried to see Downton as Robert saw it. Funnily enough, the large house was slowly beginning to grow on her. The opening of a door was what brought her out of her thoughts a few moments later as she was stood in the center of the Grand Hall, Robert making his way out of the smoking room with Marmaduke behind him before he made his way up to her. 'Is anything the matter, darling?' He raised his brow as he rested his hands on her waist, kissing her cheek.

'I just need to get some air.' She admitted. 'I'll be fine in a few minutes.' She then brushed a soft kiss against his lips before slipping from his arms and making her way outside, Robert gazing after her.

* * *

Cora was stood out on the driveway a few moments later as she gazed up at the stars and she held her shawl around her shoulders, the loose strands of her hair blowing with the soft evening breeze. Even though she couldn't see it, she could hear an owl in a tree a short distance away, a smile forming upon her lips as she was reminded of when she and her father would lay together in the garden back when she was a child, the two of them listening to the creatures of the night as she lay against his chest and he told her about all the different animals that came out once the sun had set. Oh, she had cherished him. She had cherished her entire family, yet now she didn't know when or if she would see them again. A slow kiss was pressed to the warm skin at the back of her neck a few moments later, Cora's heart racing as her husband brought her back against his chest and she allowed herself to settle in his arms. 'You can tell me when you start to feel homesick, you know.' He murmured. She paused for a second. She knew that he had vowed to learn everything about her, but how on earth did he always manage to read her mind? Who was she kidding? He could read her like a book; he always had been able to.

'Everything's just so different compared to America.' She admitted as she gazed up at him and he laced his fingers slowly with her own. 'I feel as though I let you and Mama down whenever I find it hard to do things that come to you naturally. I know that Mama doesn't like me as it is; that she despises the thought of having an American daughter-in-law, but I'd rather not push her away any further by being unable to conduct myself properly. How on earth am I ever supposed to go to a social gathering with you?' He sighed lovingly before pressing his lips to her forehead in a slow and lingering kiss, feeling her lean into him as she released an audible hum of contentment. 'You're not ashamed of me, are you?' She spoke softly after a few moments of standing in a comfortable silence, Robert's lips to her forehead.

'What?' He almost growled before he turned her around in his embrace and drew her flush against his chest, her hands coming to rest upon his torso as he slipped his arms tightly around her waist. 'No! Of course I'm not ashamed of you, Cora.' He furrowed his brow slightly in confusion as he gazed down at her and there were gentle tears sparkling in her eyes. 'Has Mama said something to you?' Cora quietly shook her head as she gazed down at his chest. 'Then what on earth has made you think that I would ever be ashamed of you?' She allowed her gaze to meet his own, his eyes sparkling with love for her.

'I just worry that you might start getting embarrassed by me.' She whispered.

'Never.' He said plainly. 'The only thing I could ever feel in regard to you is pride. I am so proud to call you mine and I would shout it from the rooftops if I had to.'

'Really?' She whimpered.

'Really.' He chuckled lovingly.

She allowed her eyes to drop from his, down to his lips and back again, her tongue coming out to slightly dampen her lips. 'Kiss me.' She breathed.

'I have a better idea.' He kissed her cheek. 'Do you trust me?'

'I trust you.' She smiled.

She knew, as he began to lead her back inside the warmth of Downton, that he meant every word of what he'd just said to her. He wasn't embarrassed of her in the least, and he loved her.

It was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Robert couldn't hold back the deep sigh of contentment that escaped him as he lay quietly beside his beautiful wife while she slept soundly in his embrace a little over a month later, her head resting upon his shoulder as her warm breath hit against the side of his neck and he could feel the swell of her belly pressing into his side as her leg was tangled with his own. The last couple of weeks had flown by since Cora had insisted that the two of them began to get things ready for their baby's arrival at the beginning of November, Robert rather surprised at how fully he had thrown himself into helping her prepare the room next to theirs. The room that their son or daughter would be occupying as soon as they were weaned. There was one thing that his mother had protested strongly against, however, and that was his beautiful wife's deep longing to nurse her baby herself. Cora had stood her ground, though, as he knew that she would, rather coolly reminding her mother-in-law that she was the one who had carried her baby within her body for the past six months, protecting it and showing it as much love as any mother could hope to show their child before they were born, and therefore she would breastfeed her child if she wanted to.

Even though Cora had stormed, well, _waddled_ , as furiously as she could out of the library after she had said her piece, Robert had still fully supported his wife's decision when his mother had tried to convince him to make Cora see sense. Violet hadn't said a single word to either of them for the rest of the day. As he lay with his heavily pregnant wife in his arms now, however, her fingers buried in the soft hair that layered his torso, he knew that she was going to make the most amazing mother in the whole of Yorkshire. One look at her told him that. He shushed her gently when she began to stir against his shoulder, a soft groan of discomfort escaping her as she nuzzled her face into the side of his neck. Robert knew that her back caused her quite a lot of discomfort now that she was entering the third trimester of her long pregnancy, hence why he would have to slowly massage her back before she could slip beneath the covers of their bed once they had retired to bed for the evening, but even though the doctor had reassured him that it was completely normal and that her body was just preparing for birth, he still felt his heart break a little more every time he saw his wife wince when she sat down or stood up throughout the day.

When Cora shifted for the third time in the space of five minutes, Robert knew that she was going to find it impossible to get the rest that she needed if he didn't help relieve some of the tension in her spine, hence why he slowly brought her out of his embrace and gestured for her to turn carefully onto her side and allow him to massage her back. She did as she was told, which was something of a rarity now that she rather despised being treated as though she was an invalid, Robert chuckling lovingly as he pressed a slow kiss to the side of her head and felt her settle slightly as she released a soft sigh of satisfaction. 'Where does it hurt, sweetheart?' He asked gently as he moved the quilt away from her body and she shivered momentarily as the cool air hit her warm skin, Cora taking his hand carefully in her own to lay it upon the sensitive spot at the base of her back. He then began to carefully massage her back with the heel of his palm as he was propped up on his elbow, his wife's gentle groans of relief filling the air whilst he worked to remove the tension from her body. 'It won't be long now until I won't have to do this anymore and you'll be able to lay down and get up without being in agony, darling.' He reassured her softly.

She hummed in reply as she allowed her head to fall back when he massaged a particularly sensitive part of her spine, her eyes closed as she sucked her lower lip and a gentle whimper escaped her. 'I swear I'll swing for you if you sleep through our child's screams when they get hungry during the night.' Her voice was slightly husky from sleep and yet he still heard the teasing in her tone. 'You'll be assisting me.'

'There's nowhere else I would rather be.' He smiled before pressing his lips slowly to her own when she smirked over her shoulder at him.

'Let's see if you'll say that when your little Prince or Princess is screaming blue murder at 2:00 in the morning.' She giggled when they parted, rolling slowly onto her back as the pain had gone off somewhat.

'Just you watch.' He nuzzled the tip of his nose against her own, a loving smile upon his lips as she ran her fingers slowly through his mussed hair. 'I'm going to be a gentleman and help you through all of it.'

'I know you are.' She whispered when he pulled away slightly and she stroked his soft dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes. 'It's one of the things I love most about you.'

'And what are the other things?' He murmured with a mischievous glint in his eye.

'Behave yourself.' She purred as she stroked the tips of her fingers along the side of his neck. 'You know what we agreed.'

He groaned softly, then, rolling onto his back and bringing her to snuggle against his chest as she giggled lovingly at his childishness. 'Soon?' He brushed several brown curls back behind her ear.

'Soon.' She reassured him, pecking his lips before she lay her head back down upon his collarbone. 'I promise.'

* * *

'I still don't understand why you wish to discuss matters about your pregnancy with me, Cora, considering you haven't listened to a single piece of advice I've given you so far.' Violet sighed later that day.

'But Mama, you haven't given me much _valuable_ advice.' Cora admitted as politely as she could whilst the two of them walked slowly through the garden of Downton, their umbrellas protecting their heads from the harsh sun. 'All that you've told me is that you don't agree with any of my choices, and as much as I respect you, I want to be able to raise my child in my own way.' Violet hummed gently with her gaze cast down toward the grass. 'Getting back to the point, I wanted to ask you if you would be my-' She cut herself off for a moment, taking a deep breath as she stopped in her tracks. 'Birthing partner.'

Violet held her gaze for a moment as she processed her daughter-in-law's words and her grip tightened upon her walking stick, her brow furrowed in thought for a moment as Cora looked at her with hope. 'Wouldn't you rather have Martha, your real mother, there to be with you when you give birth?' She asked, her gaze meeting Cora's as the gentle breeze swept through both their hair. 'I'm not your Mama.'

'Robert and I discussed the matter before we rose this morning.' Cora admitted as the two of them began to walk again, making their way slowly back towards Downton. 'You know how much Mama fussed over me during the engagement, and even though I know you don't particularly like me, I know you saw how miserable and claustrophobic she was making me. You are my mother-in-law and you're going to be the grandmother to my baby, so I want to at least try and put our differences aside. I don't want to have this barrier between us anymore, Mama, I want to start again and put everything behind us.'

'You're wrong, Cora.' Violet admitted gently as they walked across the driveway and Jenkins, the butler was standing at the door.

'How do you mean?' Cora's brow creased slightly in confusion as the two of them stepped inside the house and removed their gloves.

'I like you a great deal.' She admitted. 'You've made Robert happier than I've seen him in months, and I believe you've given him a purpose. I'm just not too fond of your mother, in all honesty.'

Cora nodded slowly as Hawkins, her maid removed her coat and took it away with her. 'I understand.' She allowed a small smile to form upon her lips. 'Will you please be my birthing partner, Mama?'

'I'd be honoured.' Violet returned her smile as she covered her hand with her own, squeezing it gently before the two of them made their way into the library for afternoon tea.

* * *

It was later that evening when Cora was propped up against the pillows of her bed while she waited for Robert to dismiss Charles, his valet, for the evening and come to bed, her hand caressing slow circles upon her belly through the thin fabric of her nightgown as her hair hung over her shoulder in a tight braid. Her little angel seemed to be rather active this evening as it kicked strongly from safely inside her body, a warm smile upon her lips as she brushed her thumb slowly against the proof of the intense love that she and Robert shared. Her husband's dressing room door squeaked gently as Robert opened it just a few moments later, Cora allowing her gaze to drift from the roundness of her stomach and come to rest upon the incredible man that had blessed her with their first child. 'You look happy.' He smiled as he closed the door quietly and made his way over to her, stooping to plant a lingering kiss to the top of her head before he sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand. 'I love to see you smiling.'

She shook her head lovingly as she leaned back against the pillows and permitted him to brush his lips against the smooth skin at the back of her palm, his hand coming to settle upon the swell of her belly once he had released her hand from his grasp. 'You've given me everything that I could ever ask for.' She spoke gently to him as she tucked a soft strand of hair back behind his ear, reveling in the look he gave her as he leaned down to press a long kiss to her clothed stomach. 'Every time I wake up in your arms I have to look at my wedding band to know that I'm not dreaming, darling, because for the first six months of our marriage, when you would make love to me and then go and sleep in your dressing room, I always seemed to dream that you were holding me in your arms at night. It sounds ridiculous, I know, but even though we're together now and I know that you love me, I was extremely lonely at the beginning of our marriage.' She sucked her lower lip gently as she fixed her gaze upon the bedding.

'Nothing that you say could ever be ridiculous.' Robert reassured her as he directed her gaze back to his, her eyes sparkling with love for him as a strand of her dark brown hair had escaped from her braid. 'When I think back to how I treated you at the beginning; when I think about how I practically abandoned you once I'd made love to you, I feel ashamed. You deserved so much more than that, Cora, but I was blind to that. I didn't consider how you felt every time I left you and returned to my dressing room; when you would tell me that you loved me and I wouldn't be able to say it back. There isn't enough words to tell you how sorry I am, but I intend to spend every day for the rest of my life making you see how desperately in love with you I am.' A solitary tear trickled down her cheek as she entwined their fingers, bringing his hand slowly up to her lips and brushing a soft kiss against every individual knuckle. 'What would I do without you, hmm?' He smiled lovingly as he stroked her hair back behind her ear.

'I gather you'd be single;' She smirked as she brushed her thumb across the warm skin at the back of his palm. 'You wouldn't have a wife the size of a whale.'

'Mmm, but a beautiful whale.' He teased as he leaned forward to capture his wife's lips in a long and tender kiss. 'I love you so much.' He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

'I love you too.' She giggled. 'Now get into bed and hold me.'

He did exactly as she said.

With no hesitation.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I understand that in Downton Cora did leave Mary to the Nanny, but I wanted to be able to write about what I believe she'd be like if she were to nurse her baby herself. Maybe the bond that she and Mary share would be stronger as well, if she had been more active in her upbringing. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know that this part of the story-line has moved extremely fast, but I can't wait any longer to write the birth scene and I'm not entirely sure what else to write about Cora's pregnancy, so by the end of this chapter you will have met Baby Mary! I hope you all enjoy and please remember to review! I do love reviews ;)**

* * *

Another agonizing and terror-filled scream filtered out from beneath the closed bedroom door as Robert was standing out in the gallery during the early hours of the morning several months later, Cora's loud and desperate sobs following the outcry as Robert pressed his head back firmly against the wall and allowed his eyes to fall closed, trying to force the negative images out of his mind. His wife had woken him two hours earlier as she had tried to muffle her pained groans into her pillow in an effort not to disrupt his slumber, her hand clutching her stomach as her cheeks had been flushed and she had been violently trembling beside him as tears streamed down her face. After lovingly chiding her for trying to go through such agony on her own, Robert had gotten out of bed and rang for Jenkins in order to make him send a servant out to bring Doctor Clarkson. He had then held Cora in his arms as she had tried to resist the urge to start pushing, her small hand gripping to the fabric of his nightshirt as though her life depended on it. The screams and moans of sheer agony that had been coming from her had made him feel physically sick as he had shushed into her hair, rubbing her back soothingly until Doctor Clarkson had arrived.

Now, however, he was forced to stand outside the door and listen to his wife in unbearable pain as his mother tried to reassure her. Nurses had been coming in and out of the bedroom for the last hour or so, bloodied towels in their hands as they took them down to the servants hall and gave them to a servant to be cleaned. He was flabbergasted. How could that much blood come out of his wife without her being put at risk? He didn't have time to ponder on the thought, however, as another pained cry reached his ears and he dug his nails into his palm to stop himself from striking the wall. He groaned softly when he felt a sharp pain course through his hand, opening his fist to see that he had managed to draw blood. Was he really that much of a nervous wreck? He wanted nothing more than to break open the door, take Cora into his arms and allow her to bury her head into the side of his neck as she delivered their child, not caring that she would blame him for the pain that she was experiencing. He was to blame. It'd been him who had put her into this position, and despite the fact that the two of them were excited about soon being able to hold their baby in their arms, he was to blame. He had to stand there and endure it all.

* * *

Cora fell back against the headboard with tears streaming down her face when her body was unable to stand a second more of the unbearable pain that pushing brought with it, her hand still grasping Violet's as her mother-in-law sat beside her on the bed and she was slowly tucking sweat-soaked strands of hair back behind her ear. 'You're doing so well, my dear.' The older woman comforted as Cora gazed up at her with both agony and fear in her light blue eyes, her entire face soaked with tears and sweat as her chest rose and fell sharply and the doctor continued to examine her progress. 'It won't be much longer.'

Cora nodded slowly as she winced through the first signs of her next contraction, Violet helping her to prop herself back up against the cushions before her head fell back and she let out a whine of pain. 'Your Ladyship, your baby is going to start crowning with your next pain.' Doctor Clarkson explained calmly as Cora's gaze was fixed firmly upon him. 'When the pain begins to get worse I need you to pant through it, only pushing when I tell you to.' Cora nodded in reply as she bit down upon her lower lip. 'Lady Grantham, it's vital that you understand what I'm saying to you, because it could hurt the baby if you don't.'

'Mama.' Cora gasped with fright clear in her voice.

'Nothing will go wrong.' Violet stroked her daughter-in-law's damp cheek before Cora began to settle slightly from her caresses, her body losing some of the tension in it.

It wasn't long until the painful tightening in Cora's lower abdomen began to pick up in intensity and she allowed her eyes to fall closed as she tried to keep the pain at bay, each breath deep and controlled as she held to Violet's hand and her mother-in-law stroked her thumb over her knuckles. It was when her head fell back with a whimper of pain that Doctor Clarkson knew the urge to push was there, a soft yelp of pain escaping Cora's lips as she forced herself not to bear down. 'Pant now, Lady Grantham.' He instructed as he could see the crown of her baby's head, Cora's breaths sharp and fast as she did as he had said and her nails dug gently into the back of Violet's palm. 'That's it, well done.' He smiled up at her as he monitored her progress, knowing that she was beyond exhausted from her efforts. 'I now need you to push extremely gently for me now, Your Ladyship, so that we can deliver the rest of your baby's head.' Cora nodded despite the sharp pain that was coursing through her, a deep and pained groan coming from her as she sucked her lower lip and she bore down slightly. 'Head's out.' He informed the nurse who took that as her signal to get a clean blanket which he would use to swaddle the baby when it came.

* * *

Robert continued to pace nervously outside of his bedroom door as he waited for the news that his wife and baby were healthy and that there had been no complications, his stomach turning when a loud and bloodcurdling scream came from behind the firmly closed door. He waited in silence as the worst scenarios possible filled his mind and his heart pounded sickeningly against his chest, his eyes widening when a different scream filled the air. The scream of an infant. An infant with strong lungs at that. A stupid smile formed upon his lips then as he fought against the urge to literally shout with joy, the tears that had been threatening to fall all night finally trickling freely down his cheeks as he pressed his back up against the wall and felt his body trembling uncontrollably. He was a father. His beautiful wife, the one who had spent the last nine months completely devoted to keeping their unborn child protected and making sure that it knew how much it was loved, was a mother. Even though he knew that in just a few weeks time he would wonder why on earth he had thought such a thing, at that moment in time, as he waited for his door to open and his child's wails filled the air, it was the most perfect sound ever.

* * *

Cora was unable to take her eyes off of the beautiful little girl in her arms once Doctor Clarkson had left the room a short time later after he had made sure everything was as it should be, her lips curled up into a loving smile as she stroked the back of her finger against her daughter's cheek that was slowly beginning to gain some colour and the brown haired infant gazed up at her in curiosity. She and Robert had already chosen a name for her, back when they had chosen a name for a boy, and Mary Josephine seemed to suit her perfectly. Mary's midnight blue eyes made her look so innocent as they were fixed with her light blue ones, her tiny fist grasping tightly to her little finger as she lay warmly in her arms. 'You took your time.' Cora whispered as she stroked her thumb against her daughter's tiny and fragile knuckles, the tears in her eyes threatening to roll down her cheeks as she took in the beauty of her firstborn. 'But you were so worth the wait, my baby girl.' She grazed her lips against Mary's soft hairline.

Cora lingered for a moment as she pulled away from her newborn's perfectly smooth skin, taking a moment to breathe in her baby smell as Mary began to fuss gently in her arms. She knew that one day in the future her precious little girl would lose her baby smell, but for now she was able to satisfy herself with breathing it in whenever she cradled her close. As she settled back against the pillows of her bed, the exhaustion and discomfort that came with childbirth clear in her eyes, Mary turned slowly in her arms and nuzzled into her breast as she tried to latch onto her through the material of her nightgown. 'I think somebody's hungry.' Cora giggled softly before she reached up to untie the ribbon at her shoulder, pulling the end of it until her nightgown fell partly away from her and she was able to bring her little girl close to her breast. Cradling the back of her head protectively, Cora helped her daughter to latch onto her and begin to suckle before Mary's tiny hand came to rest upon the soft swell of her breast. Her heart raced as she cradled her baby in her arms and watched her begin to fill her tiny belly with the milk that her body had provided for her, Mary's eyes half-lidded in satisfaction as she looked up at Cora.

There was a gentle knock upon the bedroom door a few moments later which prompted Cora to draw her eyes away from the contented newborn in her arms, a breathtaking smile spreading across her lips as Robert entered the bedroom with a cup of tea in one hand and a small bouquet of roses in the other. 'Can this nervous wreck of a husband come in?' His voice trembled with emotion as he shut the door with his foot and his gaze was fixed solely upon his wife, Cora nodding silently before she stroked her fingertips against the dark wisps of hair that covered her little girl's tiny head. 'I thought you would be needing a drink after the night you've had.' He spoke gently as he made his way over to the bed and set Cora's cup of tea down upon the bedside table, the glow from the lamp casting a soft glow over her. 'I hope you don't mind that I had a small glass of whisky before I came up here, though, I was a shaking mess when I was sat in the library.' She giggled softly as he made his way around to his side of the bed, kissing his cheek slowly when he got onto the mattress beside her and settled back against the headboard before slipping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her to his chest. 'I love you, Cora.'

'I love you too.' She whispered as she leaned her head back against his chest and their eyes met, his lips seeking hers in a slow and delicious kiss that ended far too soon.

'Crikey, I don't think I've ever seen a baby as hungry as this little one.' He chuckled lovingly as he cradled the back of his child's head protectively.

'Mmm, I think our baby girl's got her Papa's appetite.' Cora smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her husband, Robert's mouth gaping slightly at the knowledge that he had the baby girl he longed for.

'I swear I'll be a better man for her.' He admitted as he stroked the backs of his fingers against his daughter's cheek and Mary shivered in her mother's arms, her tiny fingers grazing against her breast.

'And for me?' Cora asked hopefully as she settled back into her husband's protective embrace and Robert pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

'I'm already a better man because of you.' He murmured, nuzzling his nose against the back of her neck. 'You've changed my life and I'll never forget that.'

* * *

'...If you were the only girl in the world, and I were the only boy.' Robert's voice trailed off as he continued to slowly pace the dimly lit bedroom with his beautiful Mary settled in his arms a short time later, Cora sound asleep in their bed as she had finally given into her exhaustion and eased Mary into his arms a short while ago. His little girl was almost asleep against his chest, now, her eyes half-lidded whilst her small hand lay upon his chest through the fabric of his nightshirt, her incredibly small nightgown making her look so much more endearing in his eyes. 'My beautiful Mary.' He whispered softly as he ran his fingertips over the dark wisps of hair on her head, his gaze holding her own as she snuggled slightly further into him from within the safety of her blanket. 'I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you or your Mama, sweetheart, I swear that to you now. I know that I wasn't the man your mother needed in the beginning, but I love her now, so terribly, and you're the proof of that. You are so loved by the family already, my darling, and I know that your Mama and I aren't going to get a look in when your Grandmama and your Aunt Rosamund come round tomorrow, but I don't mind because you are still going to be there for your Mama and I to cherish when they leave.' He chuckled lovingly as he saw that his little girl was now sleeping soundly in his arms, her head against his chest as she mewled gently.

Carrying her slowly over to the bassinet on Cora's side of the bed he lay her down on the small mattress, her tiny hand resting at the side of her head as he smoothed her hair slightly with his palm. 'I hope you sleep well, my darling girl.' He whispered as he leaned down to brush his lips against the side of her head, Mary shifting slightly within her blanket before he pulled away and dimmed the oil lamp which sat upon his wife's bedside table. Once he was satisfied that his little girl was comfortable and she was sleeping peacefully, he made his way around to his own side of the bed before getting under the quilt and snuggling up against Cora's back. He felt his wife stir when he slipped his arm slowly around her middle, Cora turning over to lay her head upon his collarbone as he smiled down at her with adoration.

'Mmm, is she alright?' She hummed softly as she tangled her leg with Robert's beneath the warmth of their quilt.

'I think she'll sleep for a good few hours now, my love, so I believe you'll be able to sleep in.' He reassured her with a lingering kiss to her crown.

'Mama told me that she was proud of me this evening.' Cora admitted as she moved to lay her head down upon his shoulder, her fingers grazing the soft skin at his side as he nuzzled his nose against hers.

'So she should.' He said as they pressed their foreheads together, his arm draping over her hips before he drew her slightly closer and allowed her to cuddle into him. 'But I am far prouder of you, my love.'

'I love you so much, Robert, especially now you've given me our baby girl.' Cora nuzzled her face into his neck. 'There is no better gift that you could ever give me, I swear that.'

'I love you too, Cora, and you're going to make the most incredible mother.' He reassured her, stroking his fingers through her warm brown hair. 'But now I want you to rest and allow yourself to recover.'

She hummed softly in reply as she draped her arm over his middle and anchored herself to him, feeling her husband brush a tender kiss against her temple before he snuggled further beneath their blanket and sighed deeply into her hair. It wasn't long until both of them were sleeping soundly in one another's embrace, the feeling of one another's arms around them and their perfect daughter's slow breathing lulling them into a blissful slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It was the early hours of the morning when Cora was once again woken by the sharp and demanding cries of her two week old daughter from the bassinet at the side of her bed, a gentle groan leaving her as she was comfortable in her husband's embrace whilst he slept with his arms tightly around her waist and his nose buried in her hair as her head lay upon his torso. A few moments passed as Cora prayed that Mary would simply fall back to sleep and allow her to get at least a few more minutes of rest, a pang of guilt hitting her as she heard her daughter start to hiccup from the intensity of her cries. Moving slowly out of Robert's embrace so not to wake him from the contented state that he was in, she kissed him warmly upon the cheek before sitting up slowly and brushing the hair out of her eyes. 'Alright, darling, I'm coming.' She soothed gently before pulling back the quilt and slipping slowly off of the mattress, a small smile upon her lips as she moved to stand at the side of Mary's bassinet. 'Mama's here now, my angel, it's okay.' Her voice was soft and loving as she leaned down to bring Mary slowly into her arms, kissing her tiny temple as she brought her safely against her and began to shush her soothingly. 'There we go.'

Mary's cries soon began to turn into gentle whimpers and hiccups as she gazed up at her mother and held tightly to the fabric of her nightgown, Cora offering the tip of her little finger to her so that she could see if she was hungry. She was slightly taken aback when Mary began to suckle urgently upon her fingertip, her sucks loud as her eyes fell closed and she mewled softly. Slipping her finger carefully from her daughter's mouth a few moments later, Cora made her way over to the small chest of drawers in the corner of the bedroom and retrieved a soft pink blanket in order to wrap Mary up in it. Setting the square of fabric down upon the end of the bed, she carefully lay her baby on top of it before beginning to wrap it snugly around her tiny body. Mary's soft grizzles began to turn into another round of screams a short time later, Cora soothing her with soft kisses and shushes as she carried her over to the rocking chair beside the window. 'There's no need for all that noise, my angel, is there?' Mary turned her head into her mother's chest and attempted to latch onto her through the material of her nightgown, Cora giggling softly down at her with devotion shining in her eyes as she reached up to loosen the bow on her shoulder.

Once she had managed to help her little girl latch onto her nipple and begin her feed, Cora leaned back in the chair and began to rock slowly back and forth in a soothing motion. Ever since she'd held Mary to her chest for the first time on the evening of her birth, her little girl's screams filling the air as her beautiful face had been red with the efforts of breathing for herself for the first time, Cora had known deeply within her heart that there would never be a feeling more incredible than the warm weight of her daughter in her arms. What she hadn't known at that point, however, was how incredible it'd feel to have her baby at her breast. The moment Mary had begun to feed from her for the first time, the gentle tugs upon her nipple as her little girl had filled her tiny belly; the warm breath on the soft swell of her breast as Mary had released her nipple to take in oxygen every so often, had been the most amazing feeling in the world. Even though Violet still didn't agree with Cora's decision to feed Mary herself, telling her that it was improper, Cora couldn't even imagine another woman nursing her daughter. Not now she had noticed that it strengthened the bond between she and the beautiful baby girl that was cradled to her chest.

It was the gentle groan that came from the bed a few moments later which prompted Cora to take her eyes off of the contented infant in her arms, her gaze falling upon her husband who was slowly bringing himself up into a sitting position as he ran his fingers slowly through his disheveled hair. He smiled lovingly over at her once his eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness, Robert leaning over to turn the lamp on before he slipped out of bed and began to make his way over to the two beautiful girls that were settled in the rocking chair. 'I don't know why you don't just feed her in bed, my love.' He murmured softly into Cora's dark brown hair as he left a delicate kiss against her crown, his wife's gaze once again fixed upon their daughter whilst Mary continued to suck slowly upon her breast. 'You'd be more comfortable.'

'She likes the rocking.' Cora admitted with a lazy smile upon her lips as she tilted her head back and met her husband's gaze. 'It settles her down and makes it so much easier for her to fall asleep afterward.'

'You are the most incredible mother I have ever seen.' He smirked as he stroked her cheek with the backs of his fingers, leaning down to catch her lips with his own in a long and tender kiss. 'You haven't any idea of how proud I am of you, darling.' He got down to her level as the two of them went back to gazing at Mary as her suckling became slower as she began to drift off against her mother's chest. 'You have made me the proudest husband in all of Yorkshire over this last fortnight, and I don't tell you enough how proud I am of you, Cora.' She gazed down at him with pure love and devotion sparkling in her gentle blue eyes. 'I thought that there would never be another human being that I could love as much as I love you, but now there is and she looks more and more like you with every day that passes, I swear that.'

'I love her so much.' Her voice was choked with tears as she stroked her thumb along the length of their baby's arm, Mary finally asleep with her hand upon the swell of her mother's breast. 'She's my world.'

'I know she is, sweetheart, and the two of you are mine.' He took her hand in his own and brought it slowly to his lips, kissing the back of her palm tenderly as he gazed up at her with pure love and devotion in his eyes. 'Now will you please let me put our beautiful little girl back to bed so that we can get some rest? You know that I can't last for more than five minutes without you in my arms. 'He chuckled softly.

Cora rolled her eyes halfheartedly before she permitted Robert to take their daughter from her arms and settle her upon his shoulder, alternating between lovingly patting and rubbing her back to coax up her wind as Cora went about tying the ribbon at her shoulder once again. It was a few moments later when she rose from the rocking chair, Robert slipping his arm slowly around her waist and pulling her against him whilst Mary's tiny head lay cushioned upon his bare shoulder. 'My perfect girls.' He spoke gently before brushing the softest of kisses against Mary's forehead, pressing a tender one against Cora's crown.

It wasn't long until the softest of burps came from Mary's lips as she slept against her father's warm skin, a gentle chuckle escaping Robert as he reached up to stroke her dark hair delicately. Mary nuzzled slowly against the side of his neck in her sleep as her tiny hand rested upon his collarbone, her thin eyelashes fluttering softly against his skin as he felt his heart speed with the love that he felt toward her. 'I told you she was going to be a Papa's girl.' Cora smiled as she placed her hand upon their daughter's back, brushing a slow kiss against the side of Mary's head before she made her way over to her bed.

Robert reciprocated her smile as he followed her footsteps and carried their daughter over to her bassinet, lowering Mary slowly into it before he planted a soft kiss upon her forehead and stroked his finger delicately against the tiny lines upon the inside of her palm. 'She's so tiny and yet she's made such a large difference in my life, Cora.' He admitted as he allowed his gaze to meet with his wife's, the side of his finger continuing to caress the warm skin of his daughter's hand and the soft glow from the oil lamp illuminated her flawless skin. 'I promise that I'll never let any harm come to her, darling, nor to you.'

'I know.' Cora reassured him as she stroked the tips of her fingers down his arm. 'Now get into bed and kiss me.'

He shook his head lovingly with a chuckle before coming away from their baby's bassinet and getting onto the bed, crawling over to his side before laying down slowly beside his wife and drawing her closer by the hip. 'You're so beautiful.' He tucked a perfect brown curl back behind her ear as she snuggled slightly further into his chest, her lips merely inches from his as the tips of their noses grazed delicately. 'I promise you that I'll never take you for granted again.' He permitted his hand to cup the side of her neck, his thumb tracing the sharpness of her jaw as she settled in his arms. 'You're everything to me.'

'I love you.' She whispered before placing her hand upon the back of his head and bringing his lips to her own, the two of them indulging in a slow and delicious kiss as he ran his fingertips lovingly through her dark brown tresses. They kissed languidly for several long minutes as Robert ran his hand soothingly along the curve of her side through her nightgown, Cora's hand resting upon the front of his chest.

'What is it?' He whispered when he felt her begin to pull away a few moments later.

'Nothing.' She shook her head as she moved onto her back and leaned back against her pillow, slowly starting to play with her hair.

'You only do that when something's troubling you.' He pointed out as he propped himself up onto his elbow. 'Now tell me what's going on.'

'Promise me that you won't find me stupid for worrying?' Robert stroked her cheek tenderly to reassure her. 'I'm not going to have the same figure that I did when we married, Robert, I won't get the body back that I had on our wedding day. I'm always going to have some extra weight from my pregnancy and I just worry that you-' She gazed down at the quilt. 'I'm worried that you won't see me the same.'

'In my eyes you will always be the most beautiful woman on the face of this earth, Cora, no matter what anyone else may think. No one else's opinion matters and I don't want you to ever believe that I'm not going to find you beautiful, all because of the changes of your body that were necessary for you to carry our baby. You aren't going to get your figure back completely, that much is true, but every time I see the stretch marks on your stomach and your thighs I'll be reminded of our beautiful baby girl and I will be reminded of how much I adore you.' He nuzzled his nose slowly against hers with a soft sigh.

'Really?' She asked tearfully.

'Really.' He reassured her.

'Hold me, Robert.' She whimpered as she went into his arms. 'Don't let go of me.'

'I'm not going anywhere.' He kissed her crown lingeringly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

No words had ever been more honest.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay...I realised last night that it has been almost a year since I last updated this fic and I apologise profusely for that! I know that this chapter probably wasn't the best but I wanted to get at least something up to try and get the ball rolling again. I will try to keep my updates as frequent as possible now, but I can't make any promises due to the fact that I'm resitting my exams. It isn't long until the summer holidays though, so I should be able to update at least once a week when I break up from school. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please remember to review! xoxo**

* * *

Robert was unable to prevent the deep sigh of pure adoration from escaping his lips as he lay in silence atop the quilt of the bed that he shared alongside the beautiful woman that was his wife a little over a week later, his precious baby girl fast asleep upon his chest as her head was cushioned upon his collarbone and her fragile hand was resting upon the warm skin of his torso, her thick dark eyelashes fluttering delicately against her cheeks as she let out the softest of snores. It was hard for him to come to terms with the fact that Mary was less than a week away from being one-month-old. It only felt as though it was yesterday that he had held her in his arms for the first time; her beautiful midnight blue eyes locked with his lighter ones as he'd sang a lullaby to her and she had drifted off into a blissful slumber. She was one of the most precious things in the world to him and he was determined to make sure that she never forgot it.

He cast his gaze down to his baby girl when he heard the softest of whimpers escape her as she readjusted herself upon his chest, his strong hand coming up to settle upon the small of her back through her silk nightgown as he pressed his lips to the crown of her dark head in a slow and languid kiss. He was powerless to resist nuzzling the tip of his nose into the dark wisps of hair that he found there. Her personality was almost identical to that of her mother's. Just like Cora, Mary had to be close to him when it was time for her to go to sleep or else she wouldn't settle. The slow and steady rise and fall of his chest beneath her would lull her to sleep every night, much like it would her mother when Cora drifted off into slumber with her head cushioned upon his chest. Robert knew that Mary was going to grow up to be just like her mother; a brave woman who was compassionate and loving yet determined and feisty when it was needed.

It was the gentle squeak of the en-suite bathroom door that brought him out of his thoughts a few moments later, a loving smile spreading across his features as he tore his gaze away from his daughter and focused it upon his beautiful wife as she ventured into their bedroom after closing the door behind herself. 'I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you.' He charmed, his voice quiet so not to disturb their little girl as Cora approached their bed with her satin dressing gown wrapped around her body. Her long damp brown hair hung over her shoulders as she returned his smile, her ice-blue eyes twinkling as she lowered herself down onto the edge of their bed and placed her dainty hand upon the centre of Mary's back through her nightgown before leaning down to place a long and soft kiss upon her soft hairline. 'Don't I get a kiss?' He teased as he ran the tips of his fingers along the outside of her arm through the pink fabric of her dressing gown, Cora smirking at him as she drew back from their baby girl. 'I'm the one who allowed you to get out of bed a whole fortnight before the end of your laying in period, so I think _I'm_ entitled to a kiss or two from you.'

'I guess you are.' She giggled as she turned to him before cupping the side of his neck in the palm of her hand and leaning down in order to capture his bottom lip in a long and languid kiss, her husband's free hand coming up to cup the back of her head before he began to thread his fingers through the damp dark strands of hair that hung down the back of her neck. She revelled in the deep hum of satisfaction that escaped him when she allowed the tip of her tongue to dance along the seam of his lower lip, his hand leaving her hair in order to drop down to her waist and caress it through the thin fabric of her dressing gown before he parted his lips beneath her own and allowed her to deepen their kiss. 'Mmph...' She whimpered in-between slowly passionate kisses as she traced his jaw with the pad of her thumb, their tongues starting to dance together with the ease of old lovers as their lips moved together in perfect sync. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He reassured her as he continued to caress her slight waist through her dressing gown, the two of them parting with a soft smack when the need for air became too strong for either of them to ignore for a second longer. Her soft rosebud lips were swollen when she pulled back from him a few moments later, her light blue eyes delaying from opening as she could still feel the ghosts of his passionate kisses upon her lips. Her hand sought out his own once her eyes had fluttered open once again, the two of them lacing their fingers together before Robert brushed the pad of his thumb against the slim gold band that sat proudly upon her ring-finger and she gazed down at him with love and devotion in her eyes. The two of them were brought out of their comfortable silence by the precious grizzles of their daughter after a short time, Cora's heart swelling with love for her beautiful Mary when she turned her attention to her.

'There's my sweet girl.' She cooed when Mary's eyes - which had now turned a rich brown colour - blinked open and her delicate fingers flexed upon her father's chest as her once soft grizzles began to grow into sharp little wails. 'I know exactly what _you're_ after, my darling.' She felt Robert's pride-filled gaze burning into her as she lifted their daughter from his chest and brought her into the cradle of her arms, Mary's wails continuing as she stood from the bed with her and began to make her way around to her own side of it as Robert pushed himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the headboard of their bed. Cora then lowered herself back down onto the soft mattress before shifting carefully until she was able to lean back against her pillow. As she set about loosening the knot that she had tied around her waist with the sashes of her dressing gown she felt her husband slide his arm around her shoulders, a precious smile spreading across her lips as she turned her head towards him in order to press a lingering kiss onto his cheek before she tucked Mary away within her dressing gown and aided her in latching on to her breast. 'Shh, now, my angel.'

Mary's wails began to cease almost instantly as she sucked on her mother's breast, the warmth of the milk that her mother's body provided for her beginning to fill her stomach as Cora held her close and pressed a kiss onto her hairline. 'You are the most incredible mother I have ever seen.' She giggled as Robert's soft breath tickled her skin when he whispered into her ear, his thumb stroking against her shoulder through her dressing gown. 'Sitting here; being able to watch you nurse our daughter makes me want to have another baby once she's weaned just so I never forget what it feels like to hold you in my arms like this.' Cora turned her head towards him with a delicate smile upon her warm lips.

'One day.' She whispered, sighing in contentment as he leaned his forehead against hers. 'When Mary's a little older, I promise.'

'I love you.' He shook his head in slight disbelief that she was truly his.

'I love you too.' She pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. 'More than you could ever imagine.'

* * *

The warmth of the covers was nothing compared to the warmth of her husband's lips as they continued to move over her own later that afternoon, Robert's large hand cupping the side of her neck in its palm as he traced the sharpness of her jawline with his thumb and continued to leave soft and slow kisses upon her perfect mouth. 'Oh, Robert…' She whispered as she reached up to thread her fingers through his soft blonde hair, her husband's hand finding the swell of her hip through her dress before he drew her close and traced the seam of her lower lip with his tongue.

She wasted no time in parting her lips beneath his and granting him access to the depths of her, a slight shiver coursing through her when their tongues met and began to dance together. Robert was unable to suppress the deep hum of satisfaction that escaped him as he felt her lips cling to his own, his hand sliding around to the small of her back to hold her against him as he continued to kiss her. She untangled her fingers from his hair a few moments later in order for both of her hands to travel down towards his chest, the two of them parting from their kiss momentarily to exchange a smile of pure love and devotion as her dainty fingers found the top button of his shirt.

Her lips sought out his own once again as she started to undo the buttons that ran down the front of his chest, their kiss deepening instantly as her husband brought one of his strong hands up to cradle the back of her head and keep her in place as her fingers moved swiftly down his chest. It wasn't long until she was slipping the article of clothing over his shoulders and down his arms, Robert aiding her in removing the shirt before he dropped it onto the floor and pulled her closer. 'My darling.' She breathed as she ran the palms of her hands over the thick dark hair on his chest.

Robert was unable to prevent the gentle chuckle from escaping him as her hand found his strong shoulder before she pushed him onto his back, their lips never parting as she moved to cover his body with her own. She planted several more delicate kisses upon his lips before starting to trail them across his cheek, her mouth soft as it moved over his warm skin and she let out the softest of sighs with every kiss she gave him. She soon came to his jaw and began to trail fiery kisses along the length of it, the rise and fall of her husband's chest steady below her as she felt him run his strong hand along the length of her spine through the burgundy material of her newest dress.

'Cora...' He breathed as his head fell back when her lips finally reached his neck and she began to trail soft open-mouthed kisses along it, his eyes falling closed as he committed every single one of her kisses to memory and basked in the intimacy of it all. Her breath was soft and warm against his skin as she stopped her kisses every now and again to come up for air, her long and soft dark brown hair brushing the underside of his jaw as she continued her heavenly assault to his neck. It was a few moments later when she placed her forearms either side of her husband's head and pushed herself up onto them, her breathing rather heavy as she blessed him with a tender smile. 'My captivating Countess.' He shook his head as he reached up to trace her jaw with his fingertips.

'Oh, I love you.' She breathed as she cupped his face in her hands, brushing a kiss against his lips.

'I love you too.' He tucked a loose strand of hair back beneath her ear. 'How many more weeks?'

'Two-and-a-half.' She blushed, a small smile lighting up her radiant features. 'I've been counting.'

'I've missed our intimacy.' He admitted as she moved from over him, his arm slipping around her shoulders as she settled down next to him once again and her head came to settle upon his chest.

'As have I.' She whispered, sliding her fingers into his dark chest-hair with a gentle yawn.

'Get some sleep, my dearest one.' He kissed her hairline. 'I'll wake you at the dressing gong.'

'Don't let go of me, Robert.' She murmured as she pressed her face into his neck and tangled her leg with his own beneath the covers, running her fragile foot warmly along the curve of his calve.

'I wouldn't dream of it.' He reassured her, snugging her closer with a sigh of contentment.

It was a few moments later when Cora's breathing changed and Robert felt the tension leave her body, a loving smile spreading across his lips as he kissed her crown. 'Sweet dreams, my darling.

* * *

'Goodnight, my little love.' Cora soothed as she lay Mary down in her bassinet at the foot of her bed later that evening, her daughter sound asleep as her belly was now filled and there was a look of utter contentment upon her beautiful little face as she was dressed in a fresh satin nightgown.

'You were born to be a mother, you know.' Robert sighed with a loving smile from where he was propped up against the headboard of their bed, a book in his hands as he gazed over at her and she turned to face him with nothing but pure love and devotion glistening in her gentle blue eyes.

'I've always wanted children.' She admitted as she made her way around to her own side of their marital bed, Robert gazing at her as she climbed onto the mattress before settling atop the quilt and leaning back against her pillow. 'I can still remember wanting to help the Nanny to take care of Harold when he was born. I would help her to feed him and to dress him, and I knew that I wanted to have a baby of my own when I grew up and got married. And now, thanks to you, I do.'

Robert set his book down upon his bedside table then before opening his arms to his wife and allowing her to shuffle into them, Cora laying her head down upon his shoulder through his night-shirt before she draped her arm across his middle and snuggled into him. 'I want to fill this house with children.' He sighed as he kissed her dark head. 'I want them all to resemble you, my darling.'

'I want at least one of them to take after you.' She admitted as their eyes met and a warm smile spread across her lips. 'But I think we should wait a while before adding to our brood, my love. I want to be able to give Mary as much love and attention as possible and I worry that I won't be able to do that if we welcome another baby into our family so soon.' Robert nuzzled her hairline.

'I understand.' He reassured her as he ran a strong hand along her spine through her nightgown. 'I would never force your wifely duties from you, you know that don't you? I would never pressure you into bearing me a child should you not want any more.' Cora's brow creased ever-so-slightly.

'Of course I know that.' She soothed as she smoothed her hand across his cheek. 'I know that we didn't see eye-to-eye when we were first married, but even then I knew that you respected me and that you would never force me to do something that I felt uncomfortable with. I know you love me, Robert, and I trust you to treat me right.' She stroked his blonde hair with her soft palm.

'What would I do without you?' He sighed as he pressed her forehead against hers.

'I ask myself that same question every day.' She smiled. 'I love you, Robert.'

'I love you too, Cora.' He brushed a kiss against her temple.

'I would stay awake and cuddle with you for a while but our little girl seems to have worn me out today.' Her voice was soft as she curled into his side and buried her head into his neck. 'Do you mind if I go to sleep? Only, I know Mary's going to be waking for her feed in less than two hours.'

'Of course not.' He whispered into her hair before stretching up to blow out the candle that sat on his bedside table. 'Close your eyes, my dearest one, and try and get some sleep. I'll keep you safe.'

'I know you will.' She left a languid kiss upon his neck. 'You always have. Goodnight, darling.'

'Goodnight, sweetheart.' He whispered into the darkness. 'Sleep well.'

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review! x**


End file.
